Istvatha V'han
The "Empress of a Billion Dimensions," a dimension- and time-travelling villainess who's tried to conquer Earth's dimension on several occasions.HERO Games Official Site In Champions Online You can earn the title Istvatha V'han by completing the perk Alien Invader Loremaster. The title has ben changed or altered to "Alien Invader" look here There's hints that Istvatha V'han has conquered the Gadroon and is currently using them to scout out and conquer Earth. Lore Gadroon Terraforming Orders - Progress Local Command: Climate alteration progress is slow. The hostile natives are reason enough, but we also hampered by our orders themselves. The Empress commands that we establish positions on this world’s surface so that we can provide rally points for her D-Soldiers. But she restricts us from clear-crushing, flash-burning, or cavitating the surface. Any of these techniques could speed our progress, but the Empress commands that we do not employ them. I was briefed that she wanted as little damage done to the planet as possible, but this level of concern is harming our efforts. We are Gadroon. We are not made for working under these restrictions. The Gadroon and the Empress Saaloxt - The word from home is grim. Between the efficiency of her D-Soldiers and the enticements she offers to those who swear their loyalty to her, what little resistance there has been to the Empress is teetering on the edge of collapse. And all the time the masses are placated with victory after victory against the Qularr. What have become of our people? Have they forgotten our own history? Our own leaders? Our own legacy? This "Empress" is not even Gadroon! Alien Research: Translated The translation program quickly sorts through the alien device, and transforms it into a language you can understand. It appears to be this ship's orders: While our scientists have begin a total re-examination of all Earth life to find species we can weaponize and use against the Gadroon and their new overlords, we have discovered a difficulty. The Gadroon are also present on Earth. It is unknown if they arrived here to negate our efforts, or if they have begun laying the groundwork for which the "Empress" conquered them and seeks to conquer us. Thus, it is of utmost importance that we gather information on any and all traces of Gadroon activity on Earth. Captain, due to your exemplary efforts during the "False Queen Distress Call" incident, command has assigned you this sensitive task. Full operational details follow: The remaining data consists of orbits and viewing angles for the scout ship, several of which take it over northern Canada and Millennium City. Resistance Report: Translated Gadget Boy's translator takes a bit to decode this message. It appears to have been encrypted in a very strong cipher. For Command-Caste distribution only We are continuing to lose ground to the Gadroon and their new master. Small gains around the spinward systems have collapsed under renewed Gadroon pressure. The 'Empress' is able to provide enormous levels of supply to them, but our people and our creations outnumber them still, at least for now. Recent calls to re-consider the Empress's offer of submission brought about a mass-purge that drew resources away from the front. The traitorous elements were all excised, but the cost was high. Be wary of any similar disloyalty in command-caste subgroups in your charge. We have received information from conquered regions. Contrary to expected doctrine, the Gadroon have not cavitated worlds or taken any form of retaliation. Instead, the Empress's forces have moved in and begun repairing infrastructure and assisting refugees. Resistance movements are having difficulty forming in the wake of benevolent action. This may present a greater threat to our capacity to resist then any other weapon in the Empress's arsenal. Gadroon New Ruler Intel: Translated The Translator program has to try several times to decrypt this one. It's extremely well protected. For Command-Caste distribution only In order to halt any the propagation of mistruths and false information, We have prepared the following set of facts concerning the "Empress" who now persecutes a war against us: The "Empress" is not Gadroon. Nor is she Malvan, Perseid, or any other known species. While the Empress does control vast resources, there is no hard evidence that she controls the billion dimensions she claims. The Empress approached both the Qularr and the Gadroon with her offer of allegiance. Only the Qularr were able to stand against her. There is no truth to the stories of the Empress employing Time-Travel. This is propaganda. There is no truth to the stories of the Empress re-building subjugated worlds. This is propaganda. To her subjects, the Empress is known by the name "Istvatha V'han". Background/History Istvatha V'han, Empress of a Billion Dimensions, is an entity almost unknown on Earth. A native of a parallel Earth known in its primary language as V'ha, at an early age she discovered she had the ability to travel between dimensions (including time, should she so desire). The exact nature of this ability is a mystery; she does not register as a mutant on mutant-detecting devices, and every wizard who has examined her has firmly pronounced that her abilities have nothing to do with the Arts Arcane. Whatever the nature of her powers, Istvatha put them to good use. Combining them with her innate intelligence and often Machiavellian nature, she slowly took control of her home planet... then the entire universe it existed in... then the dimension next door... and the next one, and the next one, and the next one.... At "present" (whatever that means to a timetraveler), Istvatha V'han, despite her title, does not rule a billion dimensions, but does in fact control something in the neighborhood of a hundred million of them. She conquers more every year. Her only competition as a multidimensional ruler is the dreaded Tyrannon the Conqueror, and the two of them eye one another with an almost fanatic hatred. The resources of her realm, of which she is the unquestioned ruler, are immeasureably vast, but due to the quirky and unpredictable nature of interdimensional travel she cannot employ her troops and materiel en masse to simply conquer one dimension after another (neither can Tyrannon; they both have to be somewhat more subtle and slower-paced than that). Still, through her command of dimensional technology she can bring enough of a force through to create serious problems in any dimension. Those who do not simply bow to her will and accept the benefits of her rulership are usually conquered within the space of a year or so (to use Earth terms). Despite her sometimes tyrannical and highhanded nature, the Empress is generally a good ruler, and is reasonably well-liked by her people. Her bureaucracy is efficient and usually quite loyal, for the horrible punishments she visits upon those who betray her or succumb to corruption are common knowledge. Most of the dimensions she rules are better off now than they were before... all they had to sacrifice for it was their freedom. And now, at long last, Istvatha V'han has set her sights on a conquest she has long avoided the home dimension of Earth. She has known of Earth's dimension for dozens of years, but skirted around it because of the high percentage of superhumans in its population. In 1998, by Earth's calendar, she finally felt powerful and confident enough to accept the challenge. Her expectations proved incorrect, as the superhumans of Earth banded together to fend off her assault. The Champions thwarted another attack in early 2002. She is undoubtedly already beginning preparations for a third attack, one of such magnitude and overwhelming power no one can hope to resist it.Long, Steven S. HERO Games: Conquerors, Killers, And Crooks, (DOJ, Inc., 2002) 24 Appearance References Category:Villains